


Room Service

by yige_efu_bella



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yige_efu_bella/pseuds/yige_efu_bella





	Room Service

李振洋放开岳明辉被吻得亮晶晶的嘴唇，带着微微红酒酸涩的鼻息喷在他脸上，尽管恋爱谈了那么久，岳明辉还是会因为这样近的距离和这样令人想入非非的画面脸红。李振洋自顾自坐在床的边缘，用膝盖挤进面前的人的腿间让他岔开腿跪在床垫上，一边用手抓着岳明辉衬衣的领子漫不经心的解开扣子，一边说着话将鼻息缓慢的喷在那人逐渐没了衣物遮挡的胸膛。精致的锁骨露出来，岳明辉因为羞涩逐渐变粉的皮肤让眼前的人看着心痒痒，  
“哥哥，今晚我们玩点儿别的…”李振洋剥去还挂在岳明辉肩头的白衬衫，顺手取过立柜上的一杯酒，拿在鼻子边晃动着闻了闻酒浓烈的香味，顺着脖子将深红色的液体倒进眼前的人因为太瘦下陷的颈窝里。冰凉液体附上微微发烫的身体缓慢的顺着脖子往下流去，一部分堆积在锁骨，剩余的分别顺着肩头和胸膛流下去，划过挺立的乳首又把衬衫染出小片红。  
岳明辉自然是能闻到自己身上的经过良好发酵带着些许木桶味的酸涩味道，并不太浓烈，但却让他觉得有些眩晕。李振洋丢了魂儿似的凑到被红酒浇灌过的颈窝，忍不住品尝眼前的美味。柔软的舌头舔上在红酒划过的脖子，再到盛满酒的锁骨，红酒的醇香在李振洋的味蕾上爆开让他沉醉。脖子被唾液染得晶亮，舌苔划过皮肤的感觉让岳明辉忍不住昂着头最大限度的延续被舔舐带来的快感，这快感让他双唇微张不至于在情欲的催动下缺氧。  
“洋…洋儿…你别…嗯…酒…”岳明辉哼哼唧唧从嗓子眼儿里挤出几个字，全身的酥痒让动弹不得。  
耕耘的人顺着酒痕一路向下舔，顺着胸骨，故意绕开挺立的乳头，到柔软的肚子和小腹，最后用牙齿咬着裤腰轻咬腰间的软肉，  
“红酒再好，不及你万分之一啊哥哥。”李振洋手上早就麻利解开岳明辉的裤头，宽大的裤子没了腰间的束缚不用人剥就滑到膝盖窝，露出被内裤包裹的形状较好的下体和白生生的大腿。  
岔开腿跪立在床边的姿势让李振洋轻易的把右手探进身前人的股间，尽管下体还裹在布料里，手探进去的时候才知道布料几乎能被拧出水来。内裤被慢慢拽下卡在大腿上的时候已经变得红肿的分身便迫不及待的弹出来打在小腹上，后穴分泌出的乳白色淫液以肉眼可见的速度滴落，李振洋摸了一手，在肉穴周围按了一圈，就往穴口探进一个指节来回进出，再顺着股沟一路向前摸，手掌扫过下体的时候不轻易放过每一处敏感点。手指上皮肤的纹路摩擦过会阴，在不轻不重的压过球海绵体，刺激的岳明辉下意识把跨在李振洋双腿边的腿加紧了些，他越是这样，李振洋就越是把自己的腿分开到最大限度，让眼前的人跪不能跪，也坐不下去。  
手掌从会阴来到因为积满了精液而变得饱满的囊袋，撑起的双球连皮下的青筋都爆起来，李振洋耐心的把玩着，两个手指力度适中的揉捏，岳明辉只能把身体向前靠在李振洋身上，手臂环上他的脖子才不至于让自己一下子软了腿。李振洋闭着眼睛也知到底怎么最能让他哥哥舒服，手掌向上抚摸的时候带着精液将整个柱体都附上一层液体，弄得亮晶晶的，指甲配合着手指在柱体和冠沟处来回挑弄，岳明辉只能将李振洋抱得更紧，下体隔着衣物贴上李振洋的小腹，用仅剩的理智在他耳边发出断断续续的哼唧声表示满足。  
岳明辉就着现有的角度抱着身前人的时候，李振洋迅速将自己涨得发疼的东西从释放出来。下体被不断挑逗再加上蚕丝床单极高的光滑度，双腿跪在床上的角度又实在难受，岳明辉逐渐没了力气，整个腿劈成一字，后穴正好抵上那人粗长挺立的阴茎。  
李振洋自是不会放过这样绝佳的机会，他的右手开始在岳明辉嫩白的大腿上来回游走，又特意照顾着大腿内侧的软肉，左手则绕道他的后背顺着肌肉线条蜻蜓点水的触碰他，电流般细痒的感觉席卷全身，岳明辉很快就招架不住，颤抖着双腿坐了下去。  
下体传来撕裂般的疼痛让岳明辉忍不住流下生理性泪水，大粒滚烫的眼泪滴落在李振洋肩头让他一下子软了心，好声好气温柔的拍着正在慢慢吞下肉棒的爱人的后背，又揉捏他的屁股叫他放松。才刚吞了一半进去，李振洋便就着岳明辉跪坐在他身上的姿势快速将他的腰往下拉，自己又猛地挺进，刺激的面前的人失声叫了出来。没有充分的扩张和润滑剂，只靠小穴里分泌的肠液让这次吞进变得艰难，肉棒还在以可感知的速度胀大的同时变得滚烫，岳明辉只觉得自己就快被活活劈开。  
“洋洋…疼…”他说话本就带着北京人那股黏糊劲儿，“疼…嗯你…动一动…”带着泪水和鼻音让他的声音听上去像极了受尽欺负的人儿，委屈得打紧。  
“换个姿势再动。”李振洋摁住岳明辉的腰将他钉在自己肉棒上的时候，他的手早就从背上绕到了腰间，岳明辉有一对好看的圣涡，而他已经窥视这对腰窝很久了。  
“…嗯？”岳明辉还没从撕裂的疼痛感中恢复过来，李振洋双手便一起揉上了圣涡，“啊…”疼痛感夹杂着敏感腰窝的酥痒从后背传遍整个身体，疑问声变成淫糜的呻吟，挺立的前面又吐出些淫液。  
“百度上果然说的没错，”揉按腰窝可以让人高潮，至少在岳明辉身上的确如此。说完这句，李振洋就着相连的姿势将岳明辉抱起来翻身，让他背对着自己跪在床上，又刻意把腰往下摁，调整到刚好形成腰窝的姿势。  
冰凉的液体落在岳明辉光滑的背上，让他从方才难耐的刺痛感中轻缓过来，盛开的红酒味填满整个背脊，两处腰窝也被添上罂粟色，  
“哥哥，你可不许把这好东西洒了，不然有你好受。”李振洋没脸没皮的贴上岳明辉的耳朵边吹气，偏是要挑逗他，故意让他洒了酒。身前的人是经不起这样挑逗的，这样的混账话让岳明辉觉得羞耻极了，却又不得不小心翼翼，肉壁也因此绞紧了些。李振洋感受着肉棒被内壁绞紧的快感，他“呲”的一声叫出来，趁机在绞紧的状态下把肉棒往外抽了一大截，再猛地撞进去。整个背脊和腰窝处盛着的酒因为剧烈快速的撞击而晃动，顺着皮肤的肌理从腰间两侧流下来滴滴答答落在床单上，留下不浅的红紫色。  
“哥哥怎么不听我的话呢，”说话的人一只手摸上身下人的右臀小幅度揉捏，一只手绕到他胸前两个指尖来回搓着硬粒。李振洋的手指上还沾了些酒点在岳明辉胸前，“你说，你的胸那么有料，会分泌乳汁吗？”他用自己的鼻尖蹭着岳明两侧腰间的软肉，顺着红酒划过的痕迹舔舐的同时大幅度撞击内壁的敏感点，手指也夹紧他的乳头。  
支撑身体的手臂颤抖着，岳明辉觉得自己就快要高潮了，可是身后的人却没一点要放过他的意思。他感觉到背脊上的红酒又一点点的沿着背脊向四处流散，一些落在床单上，另一些则背部曲线结束的地方流进股沟，抽插让肉棒也裹上些许红酒，进进出出最终送进肉壁里，把做爱产生的情液都染成奶红色。  
李振洋霸道的扭过岳明辉的嘴和他接吻，口腔里的酒渡进岳明辉嘴里，酒精充满整个口腔让他舌头变得有些麻麻的，接着他的身体也渐渐紧绷，两人最终在酒精和性爱的热潮中同时释放出来。  
岳明辉被抱去浴池的时候已经累得晕过去，他只隐约记得那晚李振洋替他清洗的时候，身体里的精液和清水相融时还带着些酸涩，  
“再也不要玩什么角色扮演了…”


End file.
